The Punk and the Jock
by Alice Malfoy-Phantomhive
Summary: Just some typical Highschool AU UsUk PWP. One-shot. Iggy is a punk and Alfred is a jock. I suck at summaries! Don't like then don't read! Rated for yaoi and swearing!


Arthur Kirkland was your typical sixteen-year-old British punk tsundere. He had sexy, messy golden blonde hair. His eyes were a gorgeous shade of emerald green. The one downside was his caterpillar eyebrows, but he refused to do something as girly as pluck or wax them; he actually somewhat liked them. He was thin and a bit wimpy in size, though his fiery attitude and short temper made up for it. Each of his ears held three piercings; another was on his tongue. He secretly had a tattoo of a jolly roger on the bottom right of his back; only Allistor knew of this, having taken him to get it before Arthur could drive. His golden blonde hair had green dye on the very tips; he refused to dye his whole head, though still liked the green dye. Arthur had a sexy, cute, and slightly posh London accent, though he still never had quite understood why the Americans loved their accents so much; he was still used to his home city and quite frankly, he found, in return, the American accents highly annoying. Especially from one American in particular...

His best friends were the Prussian skater Gilbert and the Danish alcoholic Matthias, though he occasionally hung out as an unofficial member of what people referred to as the Bad Touch Trio, a group of perverts known for their sex skills. Gilbert was a part of it along with the Frenchman, Francis, and the happy-go-lucky Spaniard named Antonio. He never spent long there though, since he and Francis couldn't get along well at all unless they were in bed. Arthur was certainly not a virgin nor straight; he was bi, though he usually preferred boys over girls. The Fail Bros, as called by others when referring to Arthur, Matthias, and Gilbert, spent their extra time after eating during the lunch period outside near the trash bins. They smoked whatever Gilbert could get them, even past normal tobacco cigarettes to go as far as weed or marijuana. Occasionally they'd have a beer or two if after a gruesome test. They were smart, though, and rarely got caught with their substances that could get them expelled for having on school campus. When not with them, he spent time in the school basement with the Norwegian student named Lukas and the Romanian student, Vladimir. They had a Magic Club, consisting of three members. And yes, they wore legit Warner Bro Harry Potter cloaks when they practised their Magick spells that legit worked. Arthur always had had a soft spot for the occult, being very good at magic and even better than his older Scottish brother Allistor was, who had taught him in the first place.

Despite his punk attitude, Arthur was one of the top students in his Literature and English. He attended the Gakuen Academy, a public school that seemed more like a exchange student only school in the USA. The school was known for being attended by literally at least one person from /every/ country. English ended up being a failing course for most, since some students could barely answer yes or no when they arrived; thankfully, the school's English professor was smart and able to get them speaking as well as any American or Englishman by the end of their first year there. Arthur, on the other hand, spent most of his class time correcting the teacher in a slightly rude manner. Usually he even got some classmates to agree with him against the teacher's spelling and word choice, since most European nations knew British English if they knew English at all, not American English. Heck, Arthur sometimes even got a certain American's soft-spoken, Canadian, younger brother to agree with him on it when it wasn't during class. Those were his most triumphant days: when he got the Canadian, during whenever he happened to be mad at his older brother for one reason or another, to join against the American's complaints that the teacher was right.

Arthur had moved to the States back when he was around thirteen and had been attending Gakuen till now in his, in American terms, Junior Year, otherwise known as the third year of High School: One more gruesome year left until he would use mummy and late father's good contacts and money to get into Oxford back in his precious London. They had needed a new start after their father had died in a tragic and gory car accident, so his mum moved the family here. He lived in a very nice, large, Victorian style house with his brothers, all from different parts of the British Isles.

He had five brothers, all with the same dazzling green eyes except for the youngest. Allistor, the eldest, was from Scotland with flaming red hair; he was out of college, but stayed there frequently, usually in Daniel's room, at his Mother's request to 'help watch over the younger teens'. The 19 year old ginger twins, Erin and Riley, were Irish and currently at Cambridge was Arthur's Welsh brother Daniel, in his senior year, who loved dragons and fairy tales; he had strawberry blonde hair. Arthur himself, the only purely blonde member of the family, had been born in his beloved home city of London, where he longed to live again, since he missed it dearly. The dirty-blonde youngest of them, Peter, had stayed with some relatives in Sweden at his Mother's request, wanting him safe from the older brothers', well, UKness. Besides, he got along well with Tino, a Finnish uncle, better than he got along with anyone else.

Today Arthur wore black skinny jeans that made his arse look really nice; around his waist and through the belt loops was a white leather belt with skulls pictured on it. A skin tight shirt depicting the Union Jack with random safety pins and tiny holes in it perfected his tiny frame, showing a couple inches of midriff. His feet were hidden in black Doc Martin combat boots. over it all was a loose red and black jacket with the hood down. Around his neck was his headphones trailing down to one of his jeans' pocket, which carried an IPhone with a Union Jack cover. It was after school and he wasn't quite wanting to go home just yet, since it was a nice day. He'd never admit it out loud, but he loved the high school's campus. Everything from the foreign flowers planting by students wanting to feel at home to the vast majority of country flags hanging everywhere to the soft autumn breeze flowing through the air made it wonderful. Maybe he could loiter a bit longer, perhaps. He set his red and black backpack down beside him and leaned against the cool bricks of the wall outside the building. He wished he had a cigarette, but Francis had taken the last box with him.

That's around the time when /he/ showed up. Arthur put on his best scowl as if to tell him to sod off, but he just kept walking closer with that stupid, cute, happy-go-lucky smile and those stupid, sexy, innocent, sky blue eyes hidden behind glasses and that stupid cow lick in his short, dirty blonde hair. Alfred F. Jones was the school's American football star he even called himself a hero, though that was no surprise since between his talks of DC and Marvel, it was no secret he loved superheroes. Alfred was, with his ever-kind personality and his looks and charm, one of the school's most popular students and also the main topic between girls. Arthur hated himself for sometimes feeling like he was falling for it. But when Alfred ever approached- and today was no exception- Arthur's eyes got a special gleam in them, as if Alfred was the centre of his universe. Damn it. "Hya, Iggy! Whatcha doing here? I just got done with detention for the stupidest reason ever. You see..." and he starts ranting about his day. His entire week. Arthur's eye twitched. "Hello, Jones... Please for the love of God, SHUT UP!" he snapped at him. Alfred looked a bit upset but smiled and wrapped an arm around Arthur's shoulders, as if he was a fellow teammate. But why did it make Arthur blush? Alfred laughed "Sorry dude. I was cooped up in that damned classroom for an hour after I had an energy drink. So... Whatcha doing out here?" He looked down at Arthur; Alfred was taller by about five inches. Arthur glared up at him "Does it matter? Why must you insist on bothering me frequently! And my name is Arthur, not Iggy! I like my name and would prefer you saying it. Hmph." he crosses his arms and glared at him, though he does nothing to remove Alfred's arm. Arthur frowned as Alfred said "But I like talking to /you/!" was that a blush forming on the American's cheeks or was Arthur imagining things? Alfred smiled down at him. Arthur glared up at him. "Why? We are nothing alike. I've given you no reason to wish to befriend me..." Alfred blushed and looked away. Arthur gave him an amused look. "I'm waiting for an answer, Jones" Alfred pulled his arm away and looked away "Weeelllll... You see..." "Yes?" "I...umm..." he blushed brightly and said in a heroically fast voice "I like you... I mean I like like you! Yes I'm gay! Please just punch me and laugh at me now so I can go sulk in my humiliation in peace..." Arthur stared at him in surprise. He blinked, then took a step forwards and grabbed the collar of his bomber jacket, pulling him down into a sweet yet furious kiss. He pulled away and looked up at him "Maybe Gilbert was correct it was just sexual tension between the two of us to explain why we never get along. Alfred F Jones, you are mine" Arthur smirked up at him, blushing lightly. Perhaps that time around the Bad Touch Trio and Matthias has paid off. Alfred blinked in surprise, blushing brightly. "A-Arthur! You- you like me too...?" he glared at him, lust in his eyes "No shit, Sherlock." Alfred pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his forehead, laughing and smiling brightly "I can't believe my luck! The sexiest guy in the school likes me back!" Arthur hugged him back and mumbles "Have you looked in a mirror lately, love?" Alfred chuckled "Damn it. You're coming home with me, Artie." Matthew, his brother that was younger by a year, was at Gilbert's house, which Arthur knew already from Gilbert. Arthur kissed his cheek "I have no problem with that, love. I'm all yours~"

Alfred picked him up bridal style, despite the death glare he was receiving, and started carrying Arthur home like a new pet; they both lived in the same neighbourhood. "Alfred I can walk just fine, you know" he laughed "I know but where's the fun in that, dude?" Alfred was known for being stronger than the average man and had no problems carrying the tiny Englishman, backpack and all. He carried him all the way home as they talked about books and movies and online websites and gossiped about fellow students. Arthur loved every second with Alfred; the American was his sunshine. Once home, Alfred, without ever setting Arthur down, unlocked the door and carried Arthur inside, using his foot to slam the door shut. "Ah... Home sweet home!" He smiled and kissed Arthur's cheek before /finally/ setting him down on his own feet "So... Umm... Whatcha wanna do?" he asked awkwardly. He knew what they both wanted and needed, but as a virgin, Alfred was a bit nervous. Arthur smirked and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing his jaw "Is that a joke, lad? You. Me. Bed. Now. Pants off" Alfred blushed brightly, though Arthur was used to that demand being said from the Bad Touch Trio. He seductively wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck "I know we want each other. Now come on~" Alfred blushed but didn't protest, leaning down to kiss him passionately as Arthur led him to his room and kicked the door closed. Alfred was a quick learner though and pinned the tiny Englishmanthe bed, straddling his legs on either side of his thighs. Arthur broke away for air, panting as he looked up at Alfred "I need you. Now." Alfred obeyed and quickly pulled off his own clothes before stripping the Englishman. He frowned as he struggled hopelessly with the skinny jeans. Arthur sighed irritatedly and pulled them off himself. He reached into a nearby drawer in his nightstand and pulled out a tube of lube, which the American used a generous amount on his fingers and Arthur's entrance. Alfred smirked and gently pushed a finger inside of the now-fully-naked Arthur. Arthur gasped and clung to the bed sheets as Alfred did so. Alfred kissed his cheek "Just tell me if it starts to hurt~" Arthur nodded "A-Alright, love..." Alfred wiggled the finger around a bit before adding the second, earning him a whimper from Arthur. He moved the two fingers around and used scissoring movements to stretch him. "Just one more finger then something bigger~" he said softly. Arthur nodded that he was ready and let himself be stretched. All of a sudden, Alfred pulled his fingers out as Arthur frowned in protest. Alfred angled his dick to Arthur's entrance after putting lube on it and pushed just the tip in as Arthur whimpered in pain and gasped as it went in. Alfred kissed him to distract him and slowly moved more inside. He waited for Arthur to adjust. After a few seconds, Arthur nodded, "J-Just move already, you twat!" he ordered. Alfred obeyed without question and moved, slowly at first though his speed soon increased. He moved around a bit, trying to find that certain spot. All of a sudden, Arthur let out a loud moan as his head rolled back "Oh yes! Bloody yes there!" he said in pleasure. Alfred obediently started thrusting faster, panting as he hit the spot over and over again. Arthur kept letting out erotic moans. "A-Alfred!" he gasped "I think I'm going to come soon!" Alfred smirked and went faster, coming closer as well "S-Same, Artie!" With a loud cry of "ARTHUR!", Alfred saw white as his eyes rolled back into his head and he saw stars as he came hard inside of the petite Englishman. Arthur cried out Alfred's name, letting his hot seed spill out onto their chests. Alfred panted and pulled out, laying next to Arthur "That. Was. Fucking. Awesome." he said slowly. Arthur nodded and kissed his cheek "I-I agree, love. It was bloody brilliant!" Alfred smirked "Can we do that again sometime?" Arthur smirked back "Any time you want, Alfred" Arthur fell asleep in the American's arms as the two rested after their erotic and lustful activities.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Hey! This was my first UsUk one shot! Please review what you think! ^^" I'll get to the Angels and Demons fanfic when I have computer access again, but this I typed with Notes on my iPhone. To explain two Irelands, Erin is regular Ireland and Riley is Northern Ireland. Sorry for any mistakes in spelling or grammar! **


End file.
